Vampiro custode
by Saku88s
Summary: Una Sakura pensierosa cammina lungo le strade della città, riflettendo sulla vita e la morte, fin quando un evento e uno strano incontro le cambia la vita. [SasuSaku vampiresca]


_Custodia di Vampiro_

Era notte. Era buio pesto. Se non fosse stato per le luci dei lampioni lungo la strada, non avrebbe visto parcheggiato vicino al marciapiedi, che costeggiava lentamente.

Non c'era anima viva in giro, infondo erano le tre di notte, chi mai si aggirerebbe a quell'ora? Solo lei. Ma ormai era diventata un'abitudine, lo divenne diverse volte la settimana, infatti quell'era una di quelle notti. Era uscita stanca dopo il lungo turno al lavoro, aveva passato cinque ore in sala operatoria, e dopo tanta concentrazione e fatica, riuscì a salvare la vita di quella ragazza. Ogni volta che ci riusciva, si sentiva bene, lei salvava della vite ed era la cosa più bella e soddisfacente al mondo.

__E quando non ci riescici?__

Immaginare quelle povere persone sotto i ferri, fare di tutto per mantenerle in vita e pregare che la morte non arrivi un prenderle, solo al pensiero si rattristava. A volte le persone morivano. E ogni volta era una fitta al cuore.

Nessuno si meritava di morire, anche se era un assassino o uno stupratore, certo la disprezzava e la odiava per quello che facevano, ma non si meritavano la morte, erano persone anche loro, anche loro genitori, figli e zii. Come l'avrebbe preso se avesse lasciato morire uno di quei _mostri_ ? Sicuramente l'avranno odiata e gli elencati saranno urlati dietro, loro considerati il _ei_ un _mostro_ .

__E tu non vuoi essere selezionato un mostro, vero?__

No, infatti era per questo che ci metteva tutta se stessa per salvare le loro vite, di chiunque fossero. Faceva tutto ciò che era umanamente possibile.

Ormai era quasi arrivato nel quartiere dove abitava, aveva camminato per sei / sette minuti, l'ospedale non era distante da casa sua, era per questo che andava a piedi, indisturbata. Prendendo la macchina da solo nella stagione fredda o piovosa, e di certo quella notte non era fredda, anzi tutt'altro, fatto caldo, e quando si sentì una brezza leggera accarezzarle la pelle, fatto un respiro di sollievo.

Girò il penultimo angolo e appena passò accanto ad uno strettissimo vicolo cieco, avvertimento dei rumori provenire proprio da lì, automaticamente affrettò il passo, ma non ebbe il tempo di farne più di due, che improvvisamente qualcuno prese le spalle, tappandole la bocca con una mano e bloccarle con l'altra braccia contro la sua stessa pancia. Nemmeno si era resa conto di come era successo, era stato tutto troppo veloce. In un attimo si ritrovò spiaccicata contro il muro di quel vicolo, la testa che era riuscita a girarla sulla guancia, il seno e la pancia premuti contro la parete con forza, non era stato per niente delicato, anzi le maschile, anche quando le aveva tappato la bocca con un pezzo di nastro adesivo e aveva legato strette le mani con una corda, dietro la schiena.

__Hai paura?__

Sì, ne aveva. Tanta. Non aveva nemmeno visto l'aggressore, e voleva voluto urlare, voleva voluto scappare, o per lo meno che qualcuno le venisse in suo soccorso. Era troppo sperare che si sarebbe liberata in qualche modo, e aveva talmente paura che fosse cosa che riusciva a fare un'era piangere.

E sgranò gli occhi appena inviati le mani dell'aggressore toccando avidamente le cosce, il palpolo i glutei, poi incominciarono e intrufolarsi sotto la volontà, fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle gambe, che tentava in tutti i modi di tenerle chiuse, ma lui più forza.

__Cosa stai provando adesso?__

Adesso capiva come ci si sentiva a prese di mira da uno stupratore. Era un'orribile sensazione, senza difese e senza la forza e il modo di reagire. La paura penetrava nella pelle, e tutto diventava un incubo.

__Pensi ancora che non meriterebbe la morte?__

Forse. Non ne era più sicura. Ora che si trova in quella situazione, è preferito che lui morisse, ma ancora si ostinava a dire che non era giusto, anche lui era era un essere umano.

__No. Lui è un mostro.__

Chiuse gli occhi e si sta avviliando, ma non appena provò di nuovo a intrufolarsi sotto la volontà, improvvisamente non sentì più il peso del corpo che la costringeva contro il muro.

A seguire sentì solo un urlò maschile, sicuramente quello del suo aggressore, sembrava spaventato "Cosa sei?" Urlo.

Che stava succedendo? C'è qualcun altro? Ma volle rimanere così, non guardare quello che stava succedendo, stringere gli occhi impietrita dalla paura.

Poi un tonfò. Non si trattava, non riusciva a muoversi, la paura era si iniettata nelle vene. Poi silenzio. E qualcuno di nuovo le si avvicina alle spalle, ma non ha fatto altro che slegarle la corda sulle mani, se le sentì libere e lentamente si girò.

Davanti a lei, una giovane figura maschile, alta e snella, capelli nerissimi e vestita con un moderno completo anch'esso del medesimo colore, che ha reso risaltare la carnagione diafana. Un biancore innaturale, spento e morto, al contrario degli occhi che regnavano in quel viso perfetto e di una bellezza che mozzava il fiato. Occhi così accesi e brillanti come fiamme vive intente a bruciare. Fiamme di sangue vermiglio.

Il ragazzo allunga lentamente la mano sul suo viso, e lei di conseguenza stringe gli occhi ancora impaurita, pensava che le volesse fossero del maschio, ma sentì semplicemente appoggiare i polpastrelli sul bordo del pezzo di nastro adesivo. Non sentendo il pericolo, riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi i suoi fissarla con una certa intensità. Lentamente lui mosse le dita e il pianoforte le tolse l'adesivo.

Era paralizzata dallo shock di poco fa, non aveva nemmeno la forza di urlare, era stato lui che voleva violentarla? Era confusa, allora perchè liberarla?

Le labbra del moro si schiusero, e lei non poté fare a meno di osservarle, come se fosse ammaliata, che strano "Non medio paura" aveva una voce tagliente, ma ne rimase incantata "Sono arrivato appena in tempo" si spostò appena, giusto per far notare l'uomo per terra.

Capì che non era stato lui a volerla stuprare, ma l'uomo per terra, e questo voleva dire che lui l'aveva salvata. Si tranquillizzò e mentalmente lo ringraziò mille volte, ma bastò solo una volta alle sue labbra "G-grazie" con voce tremante.

__Sei sicuro di poterti fidare di lui?__

Perchè mai non dovrebbe fidarsi? L'aveva appena salvata da un orribile incubo. Certo, lui era uno sconosciuto, ma era comunque il suo salvatore.

Ad un certo punto lui abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue mani, lei accorse e guardò, aveva delle lesioni sui polsi e una goccia di sangue fuoriuscire da un piccolissimo graffio, niente di grave. Ma lui era come se fosse molto interessato, infatti è stato preso con una certa nonchalance, poi se l'avvicinò al naso e ne annusò la fragranza. All'inizio lei pensava che avesse sentito qualche profumo, ma ricordava quando andava all'ospedale non se lo metteva, quindi si domandava cosa sentito di tanto _buono_ .

E rimase un po 'sorpresa nel sentire e vedere leccarle la ferita, e farlo sentire con un certo trasporto, sempre più avvolgente, per poi sentire un pizzico di dolore, come se l'avesse morsa. Le sue mani e le sue labbra erano fredde come il ghiaccio. Poi l'osservò sul volto e intravide i suoi occhi accendersi ancora di più, non capiva che stava succedendo.

__Ti fidi ancora di lui?__

Non ne era più convinta. Lui era strano, che cosa era era preso? Perchè le aveva morso il polso? Cominciava a preoccuparsi. E se avesse preso il sopravvento? Magari voleva violentarla pure lui.

Tolse la bocca dal suo polso sanguinante e la guardia leccandosi il labbro inferiore sporco di sangue, forse era stata la sua impressione, ma credette di aver visto un paio di canini affiliati, ma forse era solo la stanchezza che le ha visto cose strane e anormali .

Lui si avvicina al suo corpo, e lei dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per allontanarsi, ma lui era sempre lì, una spanna da lei.

__Hai ancora paura?__

Non lo sapeva. Qualcosa nella sua testa le diceva che lui era pericoloso, ma quegli occhi vermigli le impedivano di pensarlo, era una cosa strana, ma era come se fosse soggiogata da quei due rubini. L'impedimento di urlare e chiamare aiuto, l'impedimento di reagire e spostare. Che cosa strana.

Le sue labbra si schiusero nuovamente "Vorresti che lui morisse?" chiese tagliente, mentre le indicava con un cenno della testa, l'uomo steso a terra.

__Lo vorresti?__

Aveva un contrasto di pensieri ed emozioni, era difficile osare una risposta, da una parte non voleva, non si meritava la morte, nonostante facesse quello che faceva, nonostante l'avvenuto fatto a lei, pensava che anche lui avesse qualcuno, almeno un famigliare che gli voleva bene o che lo rimpiangesse. Però lo desiderava morto, si sarebbe sentita meglio, non avrebbe più cercato di violentarla, e pensare che avesse continuato a farlo anche con altre ragazze indifesi, gli faceva ribollire in sangue. Cos'era meglio? Cosa sarebbe necessario?

__Vivresti col pensiero che potrebbe fare di nuovo del maschio?__

No. Non ci vivrebbe, perché se lo lasciasse andare, avrebbe ricominciato una tariffa del maschio, se non fosse pentita appena sentito al notiziario del mattino, che una donna era stata violentata in uno dei soliti vicoli ciechi, come se fosse per capitare un lei , Stanotte. Quindo _no_ , non ci vivrebbe, si sentebbe in colpa per averlo lasciato andare. Perchè tanto sapeva che qui, a Sin City, la polizia era corrotta e se ne fregava delle persone come loro.

__Rispondigli.__

"Vorrei che lui morisse" era un brutto da dire, ma lo pensava davvero. Il ragazzo che aveva di fronte le aveva fatto cambiare idea, o forse era perchè dopo aver _quasi_ vissuto un incubo, ora comprendeva e capiva la vera situazione. La sua risposta era motivata, per il suo bene e per quello delle tante altre donne povere innocenti, non ha permesso che lui continuasse a vivere, _meritava la morte_ . Ma come vieni? Lei non l'avrebbe di certo ucciso, non aveva avuto il coraggio ed era una cosa sbagliata.

Forse il ragazzo aveva intenzione di ucciderlo? E le aveva chiesto il permesso? Era di chi diavolo, un assassino perbene? Le cose strane aumentavano a dismisura.

Prima che lei chiedergli qualsiasi cosa, lui avvicinò talmente tanto il corpo, da aderire al suo, e ora cosa voleva fare? Non riusciva a parlare, era come bloccata, quei occhi erano un mistero, era come se ipnotizzassero e ti inducessero un sottomettersi a loro. E la cosa strana era che le piaceva, si sentiva attratta da loro, e ora che lo guardava meglio, tutto l'attraente di lui. Com'era possibile?

Una mano del ragazzo si avvicina alla sua guancia, il tocco era gelido ma delicato, fece scivolare le dita verso il suo orecchio e poi lo spostò i lunghi capelli rosa all'indietro.

__Lasciati andare.__

Era dannatamente eccitata. Ma come si fa a farle quell'effetto? Era solo uno sconosciuto e già ne era ammaliata. Così crudelmente bello, con quei ciuffi di capelli neri che gli ricadevano sulla faccia bianca, che risaltava quei spendenti occhi fiammanti, e le labbra a malapena rosate ma così invitanti.

Come se fosse un bellissimo sogno, il ragazzo avvicina il viso al suo, e lo sfiorò le labbra con le sue cause, era tutto così dannatamente inebriante che socchiuse gli occhi. Poi le labbra premettero sulle sue con più forza, la baciando con una passione inaudita, la cosa che lei riuscì a fare un'era contraccambiare, voleva fare da solo quello, non le importava se la sua testa le diceva che era pericoloso, non le importava. Lui le mise una mano dietro la schiena subito sopra il suo didietro e l'altra le circondò le spalle, un abbraccio freddo e avvolgente.

__Datti a lui.__

Sentiva di volere di più di un bacio, il suo corpo cominciava ad ardere, e le braccia si mossero da sole dietro la testa di lui, come per volerlo attirare di più contro il suo corpo, ma lui spostò il braccio dalle sue spalle e con la mano le inclinò leggermente il collo, nello stesso momento staccò le labbra e lo spostò sul collo, lo leccava, lentamente. Lei non poté fare altro che boccheggiare e ansimare, era una cosa fuori dal normale, il suo cuore pompava sempre più forte, tanto che le sembrava che fosse scoppiarle da un momento all'altro.

Poi sentì un leggero dolore sul collo, come quello sul polso. L'aveva morsa, ancora? Ma non le importava, era preda di chissà quale sortilegio.

Ma dopo poco sentì le forze abbandonate, si sentiva sempre più stanca, la vista si trovava annebbiando e le braccia le caddero a peso ragazzo sostenere il suo corpo con tutta naturalezza. E chiuse gli occhi.

Era ancora cosciente quando sentì che l'aveva presa in braccio e appoggiata, stesa, sull'asfalto ruvido.

Dopo poco qualcosa gocciolò sulle labbra, curiosa provò a schiudere le labbra, ebbe appena la forza di farlo, e assaporò il liquido sentendone il gusto un po 'ferroso e dolce allo stesso tempo. Era sangue? Probabilmente. Ma tutto sommato non era maschile, e lo bevve senza sapere il perchè lo faceva. Dopo qualche secondo le gocce smisero di cadere.

__Hai paura?__

No. Non ne aveva, anche se si sentiva indifesa e stanca. Non riusciva a capire, perchè non aveva paura? Era davvero sotto l'effetto di qualche sortilegio? Era confusa. Non riusciva a muoversi e tanto meno a parlare. Però era ancora cosciente, riusciva a malapena a sentire i rumori, poi sforzò gli occhi, cercando e tentando di aprirli. Intravide, in modo sfocato, il ragazzo sopra di lei che le alzava il busto e poi prendergli la testa tra le mani. Che stava facendo?

Ma quello che sentì subito dopo era il nulla, non sentì, non vide e non udì più niente. _Buio totale_ .

* * *

__Svegliati.__

Una scossa. Sentì solo una scossa talmente forte e intensa, che aprì gli occhi di netto. Era stesa su qualcosa di morbido e sopra di lei un soffitto grigio, sporco, e intravide una luce soffusa di una candela sopra un mobiletto basso malridotto. Rimase stesa un pò, cercando di capire cos'era successo, e capire dove diavolo era, perchè quella non era di certo la sua camera da letto. Annusò l'aria e ne sentì un odore fortissimo di chiuso e muffa, evidentemente quello era un posto abbandonato.

"Ti sei svegliata" quella voce, tagliente. L'aveva già sentita, sì, era quella di quel ragazzo che l'aveva salvata dallo stupratore. Si alza il busto e gira la testa verso di lui "Cos-" ma non ha fatto in tempo a chiedere nulla che un bruciore alla gola invase. Un bruciore che si sta espandendo fino allo stomaco, aveva un assoluto bisogno di bere l'acqua "Ac-acqua" gli disse quasi supplicandolo.

__Non è l'acqua, la cosa di cui hai bisogno.__

In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai provato una sensazione simile. Non era solo sete, era anche fame. Non ho mangiato né bevuto per giorni e giorni. Si mise le mani alla gola e allo stomaco cercando di calmare il bruciore.

"Sarai affamata" disse lui. Lo vide alzarsi dalla sedia e sparire improvvisamente, per poi ricomparire di nuovo. Cos'era successo? Una magia? No, la magia non esisteva.

Quando ricomparse aveva un uomo sulla spalla, lo tirò giù e glielo lanciò contro. E lei lo prese al volo con una sola mano. Si guardò la mano e l'uomo preso malamente per il colletto della maglia. Come hai fatto ad avere tutta quella forza? Stava sollevando un uomo con solo la mano, e non gli pesava nemmeno. Era sbalordita. E poi non solo la forza, anche i riflessi di come si era alzata velocemente e preso al volo il corpo. Stava davvero facendo un sogno stranissimo.

__Non è un sogno.__

Si rese conto che era tutto stranamente reale, dopo essersi pizzicata con l'altra mano sul fianco, ma quanto diavolo era fredda e dura la sua pelle?

"Sfamati" le disse, quasi come fosse un ordine.

__Sfamati.__

Ma vieni? Non c'era cibo da nessuna parte in quella stanza.

__Invece c'è.__

Guardò d'istinto l'uomo che teneva ancora in mano, e stringi gli occhi per poi riapri subito, appena vide sul collo una vena pulsare. Com'era possibile vedere una cosa del genere? Non sapeva il perchè, ma questa era attratta, si avvicina l'uomo a se, il quale si svegliò.

L'uomo fece un urlò spaventato "Chi diavolo siete ?!".

Come sarebbe un dire __chi___ diavolo siete_ ? Era un essere umano, non un ...

__... un mostro.__

No. Lei era una ragazza semplice che lavorava all'ospedale. Nient'altro.

Improvvisamente inviato ancora il bruciore alla gola, era più forte di prima, non sapeva perchè guardava quel collo, e se lo avvicina ancora e ne annusò l'odore. Un profumo buonissimo le impregnò le narici, era un qualcosa di dolce e allettante.

__Mordilo.__

Sentì un paio di denti allungati di netto sotto il labbro superiore, e non pensò ad altro che mordere il collo, facendo sprofondare lentamente i canini nella pelle dell'uomo. Il sangue cominciò ad uscire, e sentendone il gusto delizioso, cominciò a succhiare e bere quella linfa rossa.

Mentre l'uomo urlò ancora e provò un dimenarsi, invano, perché stava perdendo i sensi, come era successo successo a lei con il ragazzo, che in quel momento non fece altro che osservare, seduto su una sedia.

Continuo a succhiare, fino a quando il ragazzo non ha più la bocca per parlare "Lui è l'uomo che ti voleva violentare" disse semplicemente.

Un senso di rabbia pervaso, odiava quell'uomo per quello che avrebbe voluto fare, e per quello che avrebbe continuato a fare.

__Dissangualo.__

Oh sì, l'avrebbe fatto. Perchè quel sangue era troppo delizioso, soprattutto se era del suo aggressore. Succhiò più avidamente fino a non sentire più una goccia di sangue, e venne dall'istinto di ringhiare soddisfatta, mostrando i denti, nel contempo si trasferì malamente il corpo dell'uomo per terra, morto e raggrinzito.

Si rese conto subito dopo cos'aveva appena fatto, gli aveva appena bevuto tutto il sangue, ma cos'era diventato?

__Sei diventato la cosa che odiavi di più al mondo.__

_Un ___mostro___ . _Era diventata un mostro orribile. Aveva appena dissanguato e ucciso un uomo. Era uno stupratore, ma era pur sempre una persona.

Dopo alcuni secondi, spostato lo sguardo sul ragazzo che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto a pulire un pugnale e gli e a tutta la velocità addosso, appoggiando violentemente le mani sui braccioli della sedia, tanto da creparli e disintegrarli. E si guardò le mani, ancora più sbalordita.

"Mi piaceva questa sedia" disse tranquillamente.

Lei tornò a guardarlo con un certo disprezzo "Cosa diavolo mi hai fatto?" chiese alterando il tono.

"Ora sei come me" fece una pausa "Sei un _vampiro_ " dicendo questo la guardia dritta negli occhi.

E lei sgranò i suoi. Non era possibile, i vampiri non presenti. È solo una leggenda, lo è sempre stata.

"Esistiamo da millenni, se è quello che ti stai chiedendo" le disse.

Tutto questo non era possibile. Lei era una ragazza semplice che lavorava all'ospedale, lei _non poteva_ essere un vampiro. Non poteva essere reale "No, non è vero".

"Invece lo è" si alzò in piedi, continuando a fissarla.

Lo guardò scrutandolo "Perchè mi hai trasformata in un mostro?" chiese con un tono arrabbiato.

"Perchè volevi vederlo morto" indica il corpo steso sul pavimento.

"Che volessi vederlo morto è un conto, ma che volessi ucciderlo è un altro".

"Ma l'hai fatto" accennò un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Non riuscivo a fermarmi".

"Perchè il sangue è il tuo cibo, e non puoi farne a meno" ha fatto un passo verso di lei "è la cosa che vuoi di più al mondo. Non puoi farci niente ... a noi vampiri piace il sangue ..." .

Scosse la testa con disapprovazione "No. Io voglio-" ma non riuscì a finire la frase, che toccava una guancia, facendola scivolare sul collo e poi sulla clavicola, provocando in lei una sensazione di eccitazione. Com'era possibile, che ogni volta aveva il potere di farla sentire in questo modo?

"Ma c'è un'altra cosa che hai vampiri piace fare ..." lo disse in maniera seducente, avvicinando il viso al suo.

__Lasciati andare.__

Appena sentì le sue mani prenderla saldamente per i fidanzati, e sbatterla velocemente contro il muro, causandone delle crepe evidenti, lei si avvinghiò al suo corpo, portò le mani dietro la testa del ragazzo e si impossessò delle sue labbra vorace, era come se non volesse fare altro.

Il moro le strappò letteralmente la maglia davanti al seno e la divisione in due buttandola sul pavimento, subito dopo lo sbottonò i jeans con una certa destrezza e glieli fatti calare giù, facendosi aiutare da lei per poi calciarli da qualche parte della stanza.

Mentre lui toccava dappertutto, lei ha preso la fibbia della cintura e la tirò facendola scorre lungo la vita, con una velocità che lei ha saputo avere, gli sbottonò e gli tirò giù la cerniera, per poi rimuovere definitivamente i pantaloni. Tuttavia anche tutto l'intimo volò da qualche parte per la stanza.

Subito dopo si aggrappò a lui e gli aprì le gambe, mentre lui la sorreggeva per natica e la spinta contro il muro, per poi penetrarla con un colpo secco, e tutti e due mostrarono i canini. Lui entrava e usciva da lei, dandole dei colpi violenti, talmente forti che dovette boccheggiare dalla tanta goduria che provava.

Dopo un po 'lei lo spinse per il petto e il culo con forza sul letto sfatto, dove prima si era svegliata, si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e si fece penetrare di nuovo, mentre lei si muoveva su e giù, dentro e fuori , godendo come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita. Non riusciva a fermarsi, anzi ne voleva sempre di più.

Ma dopo diversi minuti lui la prese per i fidanzati e la ribaltò facilmente sotto di lui, si sistemò tra le sue gambe, entrando ancora una volta in lei, violentemente. E mentre spingeva voracemente, avvicina le labbra al suo collo e le ficcò i canini nella pelle, succhiandone il sangue, mentre lei prende da una frenesia incontrollabile ansimava e gemeva mentre sentiva la gola bruciare, desiderosa di sangue.

__Perdi il controllo.__

Dopo che lui alzò leggermente la testa, leccandosi le labbra, toccando lei sprofondare i canini sul suo collo, assaporandone il gusto dolce, però aveva un profumo diverso, più neutro, meno invitante di quello dell'umano, ma pur sempre buono da sentire sul palato e scorrere nella gola.

Dopo diverse spinte violente lei arriva all'orgasmo, e dovette staccare i denti per urlare dal piacere puro ed intenso. E lui si alzò con il busto, prendendo saldamente le gambe di lei, continuando a dare altri colpi di bacino fino a venire anche lui, emettendo una specie di ringhio, mostrando i denti soddisfatti e appagato.

Dopo che lui si ricompose affianco a lei, rimanendo a pancia in su, lei si spostò a cavalcioni su di lui, leccandosi e passandosi la lingua fra i denti, con tariffa seducente. Era stato il sesso più bello ed intenso che avrebbe mai fatto fino ad ora. E solo in quel momento, pensò che essere un vampiro non era poi così maschio.

__Dillo, che ti piace.__

Oh sì, che le piaceva. "Anche la cosa più sconvolgente che io abbia mai incontrato" disse seducente, mentre faceva scivolare le mani sul suo petto.

Lui mise un sorriso sghembo, malizioso e compiaciuto, ma senza dire una parola.

"Non mi hai detto come ti chiami" fece strusciare la sua intimità sul suo membro, che si trovava già rialzando.

"Nemmeno tu" la prese per le cosce, gustandola avidamente.

" _Sakura_ " disse subito dopo un gemito.

Poi con un movimento veloce la presa e la messa a gattoni sul letto, mentre lui da in piedi le prese e le allargò le natiche per poi penetrarla per l'ennesima volta, dandole un colpo secco di bacino, tanto da farla boccheggiare e farle spuntare i canini affilati.

__Urla e godi.__

Altre spinte, altri urli e gemiti echeggiarono all'interno della stanza, fino a sentire un forte grido di piacere.

__Ammettilo.__

* * *

Dopo vari minuti, si ritrovarono seduti sul letto, uno affianco all'altro, la quale aveva appena finito di assaggiare un altro po 'di sangue da lui, si leccò le labbra "Non posso farne a meno".

"Lo so" le nominato semplicemente.

Era tutto così dannatamente bello e piacevole, fino a qualche ora fa non era così, fai il chirurgo era la cosa più bella che facesse nella vita, salvava vite, ma non era felice, la _sua vita_ non era felice. E ora era diventata una vampira. Perchè lui le aveva scelto questo? "Perchè mi hai trasformata? Perchè me?" chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Aveva appena finito di rivestirsi "Ti ho osservata per tanto tempo, da ormai un paio di anni" lei sgranò leggermente gli occhi, sorpresa "Così hai perso i tuoi genitori e tuo fratello in quell'incidente stradale" era stato proprio due anni fa "Ti ho vista sconvolta, eri rimasta sola. È stato da lì che ho visto teneramente d'occhio, ho vegliato su di tutte le notti".

"Perchè ?!" chiese alzando la voce "Perchè l'hai fatto? Cosa ti ha spinto a farlo?

"Non ho visto l'incidente, ma ho visto te qualche giorno dopo, eri messa come lo ero io tanto tempo fa. Ho rivisto me in te" le detto serio.

Lui si rivedeva in lei? Aveva passato qualcosa di simile anche lui allora. Non sarebbe mai pensato che lui sarebbe stato il suo angelo, no, _vampiro custode_ . "E perchè trasformarmi?" chiese, stavolta abbassando il tono.

"Sei sempre stato solo in questi due anni, e ti ho vista ogni giorno di fronte alla notte sicura di te, ma poi ieri ti ho vista in pericolo, e sono mostrato a te, sapendo che era giunto il momento".

"Sono un po 'confusa" scosse la testa.

"Tu eri sola, io ero solo. Io ti capisco. Ti ho trasformato perchè sono sicuro che sarai felice con me, qualcuno su cui contare e io lo stesso".

Quello che aveva detto, l'aveva colpita nel profondo del suo cuore, ormai morto, ed era una sensazione che le pervase il cuore. Lui era la persona che era era più vicina a questi due lunghissimi anni, e non era mai stata resa conto. Chissà quante altre volte l'aveva salvata? Chissà quanto anche lui si fosse sentito solo?

__È molto meglio così.__

Ora aveva qualcuno. Un qualcuno che le stava accanto. Certo, non si sarebbe mai aspettata proprio un vampiro, ma la cosa non è più interessante. Ora aveva davvero qualcuno, e non importava se avesse dovuto bere sangue invece di acqua, non importava se fosse dovuto sempre dormire di giorno e cacciare di notte. Non le importava.

__Non sei più sola.__

"Ti insegnerò a cacciare ea difenderti" disse accarezzandole una guancia.

"A difendermi da chi? Gli _umani_ non sono forti".

Accennò un sorriso compiaciuto "Stai già parlando come un vampiro" lei ricambiò il mezzo sorriso "Comunque non è dagli umani che ti difendere, ma dagli altri vampiri".

"Perchè dagli altri vampiri? Non stiamo tutti dalla stessa parte?" chiese corrugando leggermente la fronte.

"Non è così semplice come credi. Ci sono tante cose che devi sapere".

"Bene, direi tutto il tempo per ascoltarti" si alzò e cominciò a rivestirsi.

"Non adesso, prima dobbiamo spostarci in altra città, qui ancora ti conoscono, è meglio che ti diano per scomparsa".

"Semmai vorrai dire _per morta_ " puntualizzò lei.

"Come preferisci" si apprende verso il cadavere sul pavimento e le prese sotto il braccio "Prima dobbiamo sbarazzarci del corpo, gli umani non devono sapere della nostra esistenza".

Lo affiancò e uscì dalla casa assieme a lui "Posso sapere qual'è il tuo nome?".

Atterrò su uno dei tetti delle case e si fermò guardando la luna quasi piena "Il mio nome è _Sasuke_ ".

__Il tuo legame con lui, è più potente di quello che pensi.__


End file.
